Planting equipment has long been used for planting seeds, for example, for row crops. Typically the planter includes one or more seed hoppers and opening disks for opening a V-shaped slot in the soil for seed placement. Gauge wheels on the planter determine the maximum planting depth, and closing wheels behind the opening disks are responsible for closing the V-shaped slot in the soil after the seeds have been placed therein.
Conventional gauge wheels comprise smooth rubber tires or wheels which pack and compact the soil adjacent to the slot formed in the soil by the opening disks. The closing wheels also have a smooth periphery. As a result, the closing wheels also pack and compact the soil adjacent the slot.
When the soil contains too much moisture, the effect of the gauge wheels and the closing wheels is to compact the soil and leave a very smooth surface. As the soil dries, a very tough soil crust is formed which restricts or prevents the growing seedling from emerging through the surface of the soil. This is very undesirable.
As a result of the foregoing problems, conventional planters cannot be used for planting seeds in soils which are too wet.
There has not heretofore been provided a planter having the features and advantages provided by the present invention.